Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Prompt changing of a soiled diaper can improve health outcomes, e.g., by reducing a chance of infection, by reducing skin irritation, or by some other mechanisms. Such diapers may be worn by infants or by adults. A variety of sensors are available to detect the presence of moisture and/or to otherwise detect that a diaper has been soiled, e.g., by detecting a fluid, a humidity, a temperature, a local conductivity, the presence or concentration of a chemical within and/or in the environment of the diaper, or by some other means.